Ryan Evans Typical Day
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What is a Typical Ryan Evans Day All Told in Ryan's POV Pairing RyanJason SLASH
1. The Typical Day

**Ryan Evans Typical Day **

**Summery: What is a typical Ryan Evans Day?**

**AN: It's all told in Ryan's POV**

**Pairings JasonRyan**

**Warning: A huge makeout part at the end!**

**7:00 AM **

I hear my sister taking her shower and quickly run and grab my clothes. I chose a red and white polo shirt. I run to my dresser and grab a pair of white pants. I figure since it was to hot I'll leave my jacket at home. I eat breakfast and go do my hair quick.

After Shar and I eat we get in are cars and go to school. I have a red 2007 mustang. After we do that we go are separate ways for school, Shar goes to east high when I go to the college. I don't why people call me dumb. My parents wanted me to be in college at age 16. I get there and park, and go to my calculus class. I sit through two hours of that and want a nap after that. Then I go get changed for my gym class. Gym isn't fun at East high but at the college it is. I take ballroom dance as an elective. Unlike after to school I have to teach little kids jazz and tap. After my English class I go to a little café and have something to eat

**11:45 AM **

I get back to east high and go to drama and sit next to my lovely boyfriend Jason Cross. I sit through a boring lecture and then go to band. I am the lead percussionist. Besides drama I love my band class. After band I go back to the drama room and help Mrs. Darbus as her teacher's assistant. After school I go home drop my stuff off and go get ready to teach dance.

**5:15 PM**

Dance is a good way to release my energy as my mom puts it, but teaching little kids isn't the way I wanted. Jazz is easy because I only teach beginners. Which teaching them is like peanut butter and jelly. Tap is harder because you have to teach them rhythm and control. After I teach I go to my favorite class which is lyrical also known as contemporary. It is a fun class to go to.

**7:45 PM **

I sit in my room thinking about what happened in dance. Someone getting in a fight how the heck was I suppose to do! School how my ballroom dance partner is uncoordinated! How Mrs. Darbus needs to shorten her speeches about cell phones in her chapel in thee arts and I have to listen to than twice! And how Jason my boyfriend is the cutest ever, and how annoying Shar is. So I wonder I'm I the reason why my dad left are family. Why Sharpay acts the way she does. Was I an only child once that would amaze me if I was.

**8:45 **

After I get done with my shower and homework I pull out my laptop and log on to my myspace. I love Jason's picture of are first kiss. I put I love you too sweet cheeks LOL as a comment on that picture. I see he's online and log on to my MSN and turn on my webcam. Jason is a dork but he's my dork. I blow him kisses over the webcam and see him giggle. We plan a date for Friday and we had to make a double because Jason said if we go out in public we go with Zeke and Sharpay. I told him why not go with Troy and Gabriella. Jason gave me the puppy dog look and said why you can't be with Shar in public. I reply yes especially when I'm with you. Finally Jason gave in and said Troyella will do. I grab a sucker and suck on it since I still had dinner taste my mouth. Jason started cracking up once he saw me with a sucker in my mouth. After we log out I tell my mom I'll be at Jason's for the weekend and tonight.

9:00 PM

I get to Jason's and seeing him have this look like the Cheshire Cat. He drags me in and forced me onto his bed. Jason is the best kisser ever! , I scream in my head. I pull him into a longer kiss. Hum this is amazing, I thought in my head. We continue this until 1:00 AM knowing we have school tomorrow.

**THE END!!!!!**

**AN1: This what you get when I'm bored in History class**

**AN2: This is my first story I wrote a makeout scene with**

**AN3: Ryan and Jason are pretty cute together **

**AN4: This is not my first Ryan and Jason one, the other one was inspired by a story I have and Lucas in a dress**

**AN5: Hope you like **

**AN6: I will be posting the IM to this **

**AN7: This was my first story ever writing in a POV**

**AN8 : As Varsity Fanclub says " That's the way the cookie crumbles here live at Walmart we love Walmart have a good day " HERE ON FANFICTION WE SAY " That is the way the cookie crumbles here live on Fanfiction WE love Fanfiction have a good day!" **


	2. IM

IM from Ryan's Typical Day

**Ry –Ryan**

**Jay-Jason **

Jay- Hey sweetie

Ry-Hey yourself sweet thing

Jay- How was dance

Ry-Killer witnessed my first catfight

Jay- What happened

Ry- Two girls were fighting over who was better

Jay- Wow Ducky wow

Ry- I know what you mean Booboo

Jay- So Ry what are you doing Friday besides working

Ry- Nothing besides listen to Sharpay yell

Jay- So do you want to go out

Ry- Only if we go with Troyella

Jay-But Ry you like your sister on date

Ry- I do when I'm not with you!

Jay- Fine Ry you win

**Ryan sticks a sucker in his mouth and sees Jason laughing**

Ry- Jay what is the matter with you

Jay-You're so funny

Ry- Why thank you I'm happy to accept the award

Jay- Now that was funny and why are you having a sucker

Ry- Because dinner had onions and spicy stuff and it was burning my mouth so I need my orange tootsie pop!

Jay- So wanna hang out

Ry- This late Jay

Jay- Come on it takes you 15 minutes to get here 10 to school what's the problem

Ry- how long does it take to get downtown

Jay- IDK why do you ask

Ry- Hello I work all night!

Jay- Like 10-30 minutes

Ry- Okay I'll be their

Jay- Okay Ducky love you XO

Ry- I love you to my adorable dork :D

Jay-That's not nice

Ry- I know just look at it if Sharpay said it

Jay-you got a point their Ducky

Ry- Ya be glad she's with the Sharpettes now

Jay- Who are those girls anyway

Ry- Their friends that Sharpay met in grade 6 and loved them ever since

Jay- So why aren't you hanging with them

Ry- Well, One I'm in college level classes and have homework, Two, I have you, Three , they'll make me be their shopping bag holder, and my nails done which isn't pretty

Jay- Ryan you're a drama king for crying out loud

Ry- Ya you try living with the head drama queen herself

Jay- Ya your right

Ry-Ya she yells more at home than at school

Jay- She does

Ry- Ya she's a worst drama queen here than at school

Jay- Wow, so I'll see ya over here in a few

Ry- Yup

Jay – Love ya ducky and drive safely! :D

Ry- I will Booboo! 

**Ryan and Jason blew kisses to each other over webcam **

Ry and Jay log off

**AN1: So I'll be adding more part from the story but not as Ryan's POV **

**AN2 : the usernames were hard the ones I chose were Jazz_sqaures and B_Ball _Boy that was too long to type**

**AN3 : I will hopefully have updates on my other stories soon**

**AN4 : As Varsity Fanclub said " Eat your broccoli" WELL MY VERSION IS " send me a review and I won't make you eat vegetables" **


End file.
